


Snap

by Excaliburstark



Series: Exposure [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Photographer Merlin, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sassy Merlin (Merlin), annoying arthur, he realises he is being a prat though, model arthur, potential coffee date, so its all good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark
Summary: Merlin is a photographer and his client, Arthur, is getting on his nerves. Insisting they swap places after Arthur says that beauty is talent, taking a photo of it is not Arthur realises:1) his statement is incorrect, photography is definitely a talent 2) He's being a prat and 3) This chap, Merlin, is actually rather beautiful.This might have a potential sequel, I haven't decided yet. Enjoy! X





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Part two is up yayy

  
"I mean being beautiful is a talent, you're just pointing and clicking a camera." Arthur's voice rang out, heavy with superiority.

Merlin huffed, lowering the camera so it hung around his neck, his hands dropped to his hips as he took a defensive stance. He'd listened to Arthur's one sided monologue for about half an hour and was finally losing his patience.

He knew the minute the gorgeous blonde, who'd entered his studio twenty minutes late, opened his mouth that this would be a long and probably unpleasant session.

"Actually, beauty is genetic and dependant on fashion trends."

There was a pause

"Have you ever even used a camera? Why don't you try it before assuming its a talentless activity." Merlin said, trying to keep his tone as mellow as possibly whilst taking a jab at the ignorant blonde before him.

Arthur startled, blue eyes wide. "Huh?"

"Go on, take some snaps. If you ruin my camera though, you're paying compensation for it. Here." Merlin insisted, removing it from around his neck and carefully pressing it into Arthur's hands.

Arthur held it up, eyes racing over all the buttons. His crisp white shirt was still open, his feet bare. He felt inappropriate now that he was behind the camera instead of in front of it.

"What do I take a picture of?" Arthur asked, befuddled.

Merlin ran a hand through his hair, he loved taking photographs but dealing with the people in them was one of the less appealing parts of the job. "Be creative." He said.

Seeing Arthur's blank expression he lamented internally. "Why don't we swap, I'll pose like a twat and you can take the picture."

Merlin moved to where Arthur had been, he didn't pose and he didn't remove any clothing. He just lifted his chin, looked at a spot on the wall and attempted to keep his expression lax.

Arthur bit his lip and raised the camera, he raised the camera and _click_

Merlin let his shoulders relax, expecting it to be over when he heard another click and then another.

Looking at Merlin through the lense seemed to have inspired Arthur, drawn him to the sharp cheekbones and the piercing eyes, Merlin's natural pout and his long lashes. Arthur just couldn't seem to capture it.

After maybe the twentieth photo, Merlin said "Stop, stop. You're going to waste all my film. Unlike you, I don't need 6 billion pictures of myself."

Arthur didn't reply, he clutched the camera closer for a minute before handing it back. He lingered behind Merlin, his breath stirring Merlin's hair as Merlin flicked through the photographs.

Merlin tried to ignore the exhales that danced on his skin and Arthur's closeness. So instead he chose to focus on the pictures.

He held back a snort, there were more blurry and unfocused photos than clear ones and the angle was extremely unflattering.

"You need to work on lighting, angle, waiting period, actually using the other buttons, the shutter and possibly getting the mod- me, possibly getting me to move to produce a better quality photo and to make it look less stilted." Arthur just grumbled in response, eyes darting as Merlin looked through the photos one last time.

To Arthur's credit, there was one good photo despite it being a little fuzzy around the edges. Arthur demanded that he get to keep that one, Merlin refused.

"You can't say no, I took the picture so its my property." He argued.

"Its my camera and my face." Merlin rationalised, not even looking up to see the blotchy frustrated model.

"Fine. Do you want me to pay for it?" Arthur offered. That caught Merlin's attention but for the wrong reasons.

Merlin looked at him, teeth gritted, hands in loose fists as he tried to rein in his anger. His cool composure blown to pieces by Arthur's incessant pratty behaviour.

He didn't need money, he knew the starving artist stereotype and although it did happen to apply to him he resented the image of creativity being associated with poverty.

Arthur was no doubt rolling in money considering his fathers company and his own successful career as a model, he probably didn't even realise he had flaunted his heritage and wealth which somehow seemed to irritate Merlin even more.

"No. I can't believe you genuinely just suggested that. Your pretentiousness is astounding. Really, I've never met anyone like you and that is not a compliment." Merlin let his disdain drip into his tone. He squinted, head tilted.

"And remind me to message the agency that sent you to tell them not to bother next time."

Arthur stood, mouth agape. He'd grown up with a literal squad of people trying to please and impress him - excluding his father. Merlin's blatant disregard for his status got to Arthur in ways no one else ever had.

It did make him realise his behaviour though, he didn't want to become one of those diva-models that snapped at hard working assistants and mouthed off about anyone who'd mildly inconvenienced him. Looking at his recent actions he realised that's exactly what he was. Arthur cleared his throat, gaze glued to the floor.

"I'm sorry." He said, eyes skittering up before flicking away again. Merlin looked at him, surprised. A small smile tugged at his mouth, maybe Arthur wasn't as much of a prat as he initially thought. Most of the rude models Merlin had to deal with were unapologetic and uncaring of others.

Arthur swallowed down his pride, his hands in his jean pockets.

"Maybe I can repay you with coffee? There's a great place around the corner from here. We could go after the set is finished."

Merlin surveyed Arthur, eyes sweeping over him before he nodded.

"Well, I do love coffee. I can hardly say no."

Arthur grinned and stood taller. He wanted this photoshoot to be over as soon as possible. If the rapid movement of the camera and the hurried instructions were anything to go by, Merlin did too.

On their way out, Arthur couldn't resist asking "Does this mean I get to keep that photo?" 

Merlin rolled his eyes, cheeks dimpling as he smiled. 


End file.
